Mis crónicas: Una historia y una persona
by LuciaUchiha
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Itachi y Sasuke tuviesen una hermana?¿Y si esa hermana entra en Akatsuki y empieza a sentir algo por algún miembro?
1. El principio de los Tiempos

**Hola! Esta es una nueva historia! Trata sobre una posible hermana de Itachi y Sasuke y su entrada en Akatsuki. Al principio habra cosas sueltas pero lo ire explicando en el fanfic. Dadle una oprotunidad!**

**X cierto, la chica tiene la misma edad que Sasuke **

* * *

**Mis Crónicas: Una historia y una persona**

**Lucia's POV**

-¿Adónde vamos, niisan? –le pregunté a Itachi.

-A un lugar llamado Akatsuki –me contestó, volviendo a su fachada de frío.

Akatsuki… –pensé-. Un lugar para criminales sangrientos y renegados.

Me estremecí.

-¿Y por qué vamos allí? –le volví a preguntar

Itachi se paró y me miró

-Bien, puede que aún seas pequeña para entenderlo

-¡No soy pequeña! ¡Tengo doce años! –le grité, haciendo un puchero

-Tienes que enterarte bien –me dijo-. Llevamos casi tres años escondidos por que creen que yo maté al clan…

-Pero no lo hiciste –le interrumpí

-¡Calla! –me ordenó

-Si quiero me callo –estaba harta, cada vez que Itachi se ponía en plan "Soy el más terrorífico del mundo y por eso me tienes que obedecer" me sacaba de mis casillas.

Me miró, era como si no se acostumbrara a que a mí no me diera miedo. Hice una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Como decía, enana –ignoró mi cara de enfado-. Estos tres años formaba parte de Akatsuki mientras tú entrenabas y estudiabas tus estupideces de "Historia del Arte" –abrí la boca para protestar, pero me puso una mano encima-. Y ahora el líder quiere que formemos parte, los dos –añadió al ver mi cara de incredulidad

-¿Y por qué siempre yo? –le dije

-Porque tienes un bijou dentro de ti y si te unes y le explicas tu poder a Pein, no volverá a por los bijuu. Los dejará en paz.

-Bueno, eso está bastante bien, pero… ¿me matará?

-No, al menos no creo. Tu bijuu es bastante pacífico. Con que el líder vea y evalúe tus habilidades será suficiente. Aparte se mantendrá inactivo hasta dentro de algunos años.

-Pufff… -menos mal.

-Ya hemos llegado –dijo, señalando una inmensa mansión, oculta entre los árboles del bosque

-Guau… ¿y cómo es que no la encuentran con lo grandísima que es?

-Está oculta mediante un jutsu, nadie puede encontrarla, nadie fuera de la organización, claro está.

-¿Y como se sabe quién es de la organización y quién no?

-Por la vestimenta, obviamente y por el anillo que te darán luego –me dijo señalando sus ropas.

-Ósea… ¿Qué es por eso por lo que vas así? –le dije.

Pensé que era gay. Una lástima

Llamó a la puerta. Detrás se oyó a alguien bajando corriendo apresuradamente las escaleras y abrir la puerta de un tirón. Un hombre ¿o era una mujer? Estaba detrás.

Llevaba una máscara naranja con un agujero y vestía las mismas ropas que Itachi. Otro gay.

-¡Hola, Itachi-san! –gritó encaramándose a Itachi. Le observé completamente flipada.

-Quítate de encima, Tobi –le dijo. Tobi se bajo

La verdad es que tiene nombre de cachorro. Me reí en mi fuero interno

-¡Tú debes de ser Lucia! La hermana de Itachi-san –hizo una reverencia a lo que mi hermano aprovechó para darle en la cabeza y mandarle al suelo. Me reí.

-No seas así, Niisan –ayudé a levantarse al pobrecillo-. ¿Qué tal, Tobi?

-Muy bien, Lucia-san –me dijo

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme así o te doy un capón, llámame Lucia.

-OK

Entramos los tres juntos a la gran mansión. Era muy acogedora. Según entrabas a la derecha se encontraba una pared que en vez de puerta tenía un marco de la que salía el ruido de una tele, sería el salón y a la izquierda había un marco que daba a una cocina no muy grande pero con una mesa para unas diez personas. Parece que eran aficionados a hacer habitaciones sin puerta que cerrar. Alguien apagó la tele. De la sala salió un chico joven, alrededor de 19 años, y francamente guapo. Era alto, metro ochenta y algo probablemente. Me sacaba lo menos cabeza y media.

Era delgado pero sus ropas, en especial su camiseta, marcaban bastante músculo, sobre todo arriba, donde la camiseta era de rejilla y al llegar al estómago dejaba ver unos abdominales duros y trabajados. Los pantalones le marcaban los músculos de sus fuertes piernas. Si sólo hubiese tenido un buen cuerpo no me hubiera impresionado tanto pero es que tenía un rostro increíble. Tenía facciones afiladas pero preciosas. Era rubio, tal y como me gustaban a mí los hombres, y llevaba el pelo dorado largo con un mechón tapándole el ojo izquierdo. Éstos, eran azules, aunque sólo el derecho porque en el otro llevaba una especie de mirilla, de un azul intenso, intenso. Tenía los labios carnosos curvados en una sonrisa.

-Hola, me llamo Deidara –se presentó y adelantó una mano

-Yo soy Lucia, encantada de conocerte –le estreché la mano y supe que nos íbamos a llevar muy bien.

Me volvió a sonreír. Por las escaleras bajaban tres personas, a dos les conocía de antes:  
Eran Kisame, el compañero de Itachi-niisan y Kakuzu, el banquero. Al tercero no lo conocía. Era alto, más que Deidara pero menos que Kisame. Llevaba la capa de Akatsuki desabrochada hasta el ombligo mostrando sus pectorales donde lucía un extraño colgante. Tenía los ojos morados y el pelo blanco y era de una palidez extrema. Parecía un vampiro. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

-Soy Hidan, fiel servidor de la religión de Jashin –me dijo-. Si me molestas, te mataré. Si no me molestas, vivirás felizmente, sólo si sigues la religión de Jashin, ¡Todos los demás van a ir al infierno!

Me reí. _Este chico va a ser divertido._

-¡Tobi es un buen chico! –gritó Tobi sobresaltándome-. ¡Tobi tiene hambre!

-Tobi, ¡Cállate! –le gritó Deidara.

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? –dijo una voz melodiosa desde la cocina. Me giré hacia donde provenía la voz y me quedé helada. Completamente estática. Delante de mí se encontraba un ángel.

**Espero que os haya gustado!!**

**Dejar reviews adelgaza **


	2. Aclimatándome

****

**Hola! Después de una eternidad y una crisis, aquí está el 2º Capítulo. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero me relajé mucho en la escuela este 1er trimestre y luego tuve que hacerlo todo de golpe, y apenas pude hacer nada.**

**REVIEWS:  
**

Aelita-Cullen: Hola, preciosa! Me alegra que te gustara, lo de añadir un personaje no existente lo llevo haciendo mucho ultimamente, es como un sello del escritor ^^ Bueno, espero que te sigas pasando por el fanfic, que yo seguire leyendo los tuyos, eres mi mentora!!

hiraki: Me alegro mucho ^^ Espero segui viendote por el fic Cuidate!

Angelito: Espero q te quite la curiosidad, apart ¿sabes q te llamas como mi mejor amigo? xDD

AxC: Si esque los fanfics son buenos para adelgazar ajaja, garcias por leer!

aylu_akatsuki: Niñita mia! Mi alumnita querida xDD Q taL? Te gusto? no te preocupes q tu querido sasori va a salir mucho, aver si te conectas!!

Espero que os guste, disfrute mucho escribiendo este capitulo. se cuiden eh? nada de conducir bebidos y felices fiestas!

* * *

**Aclimatándome**

**Lucia's POV**

_Delante de mí se encontraba un ángel._

Un ángel… parecía un ángel. Pero no un ángel cualquiera, no, un ángel exterminador, porque, a pesar de su semblante y sus facciones suaves, había _algo_ en él que te hacía pensar que estabas en presencia de alguien peligroso, aunque yo me sintiese extrañamente tranquila. Tenía el rostro ligeramente aniñado y eso le daba un aire muy dulce, tenía la cara de un chico que se hace pasar por bueno pero que en realidad es un chico _malo_, algo completamente normal en Akatsuki.

Llevaba el pelo corto, despeinado, con mechones cayéndole en el rostro y de un color rojo precioso, agresivo. Su boca era perfecta, unos labios… y qué decir de su cuerpo…

Alto, un cuerpo atlético, sin llegar a ser muy musculoso. Pero lo que más me impactó fueron sus ojos miel. Grandes, profundos, con esa tonalidad entre dorado y marrón rojizo. Me miró con el perfecto rostro impasible.

-Vaya –dijo y subió ligerísimamente las comisuras de su boca.

-Hola –le sonreí. No dijo nada y se metió otra vez a la puerta de la izquierda que debía de ser la cocina.

-Ese es Sasori, es mi maestro –dijo Deidara. Sasori… Vaya con el escorpión. Si no es el chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida le falta poquísimo.

-Te diré cuál es tu habitación –dijo Itachi. Subimos las escaleras que se encontraban enfrente de la puerta de entrada, o casi enfrente. El pasillo era muy largo y con muchas puertas. Se paró delante de una.

-Es ésta –señaló. Miré hacia la puerta de al lado y vi que ponía Deidara. Genial. Miré a la derecha y vi que ponía Sasori. Doblemente genial.

-¿Y la tuya? –pregunté mirando hacia las demás puertas.

-Allí –señaló una puerta un poco más lejos.

-Oh, bien –abrí la puerta y entré. Itachi dejó mis cosas encima de la cama y se fue cerrando la puerta. Miré la habitación. Era grande, las paredes eran blancas y algo impersonales. El suelo era de moqueta negra, había una cama, con sábanas y colcha negras, apoyada en la pared y un armario enfrente. Al fondo, un amplio escritorio con cajones completaba la habitación. Encima de éste, había una ventana.

Me senté en la cama, sentía calor por todo el cuerpo y cosquillas en el vientre, y estaba casi segura de que me hallaba profundamente sonrojada. Era increíble, Sasori era el chico más guapo que había visto nunca. Pero sólo era una distracción, nunca me había gustado nadie más de un mes, solían dejar de gustarme muy rápido.

Aunque no podía sacar sus ojos de mi mente.

Me dirigí a mi maleta y empecé a ordenar las pocas cosas que tenía. Después de que a mis 10 años Orochimaru acabara con mi clan y Sasuke creyese que Itachi lo había hecho, sólo había podido volver una vez a mi antiguo hogar y no me pude llevar muchas cosas. Sasuke no había tocado nada de mi cuarto ni del de Itachi, creo que se fue a vivir a un apartamento más pequeño, yo también lo haríía algunas fotos de mi familia y sobre todo dibujos míos, amaba dibujar y se me daba especialmente bien. No por nada me llamaba artista a mí misma. No me apetecía poner los dibujos sobre esas sosas paredes, así que decidí dejarlos en la maleta hasta haberla pintado. Decidí cambiarme de ropa, así que me desnudé rápidamente.

-_Ojala viniera ahora Sasori ¿no?_ –cuchicheó una vocecita en mi interior. Solté una carcajada y deseé secretamente que apareciera. Saqué un pantalón negro, holgado y una camiseta negra, con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda. Me miré al espejo, parecía una foto en blanco y negro, siempre había sido pálida. Salí de la habitación y me encaminé hacia la escalera, no se oía nada. Llegué a la cocina y vi al pelirrojo.

-Hola, Sasori –le dije, alegremente, encaminándome a la nevera y cogiendo el primer zumo que vi.

-Hola –me dijo, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente, luego desvió la mirada. Me senté junto a él y me dediqué a observarle.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –le pregunté, curiosa.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó a su vez.

-Yo estaba antes –repliqué.

-Las damas primero.

-Doce –contesté. No dijo nada sino que echó un rápido vistazo a mi cuerpo.

-Pervertido… -susurré. Desvió la cabeza con naturalidad, dejando que su pelo se desordenara aún más.

-Bueno ¿y tú? –le dije.

-Yo ¿qué?

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Treinta y cinco.

-¿Queé? -¡Era imposible, aparentaba diecisiete!

-Soy una marioneta humana, tengo apariencia y piel humana pero soy una marioneta, vivo en una juventud congelada**1**.

-Wow –me quedé de piedra.

-Me voy, adiós –dijo, me levanté, rápida, y le di un beso en la comisura de la boca. Noté cómo se quedaba algo sorprendido pero controló su expresión y se fue. Sonreí y me subí a mi habitación. Me tiré en la cama.

-_Te saca trece años _–susurró la voz en mi interior.

-Oh, cállate, Rukia –le dije. Molesta.

-_Oye –_dijo. Cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí ella ya estaba allí. Delante de mí estaba una niña de un poco menos de mi edad, edad física claro, con una apariencia parecida a la mía, pelo negro, largo y lacio, con ondas cayéndole por la espalda. Sus ojos eran blancos, de luz. Era un bijuu, y yo era su jinchuuriki. Cuando nací el clan Uchiha lo puso dentro de mí, porque pensaban que si moría, no sería tan grave como si moría Sasuke, un varón. Así que por eso, tengo una buena amiga que me acompaña a todas partes, aunque siempre me pregunté por qué me llevaba tan bien con ella, si se supone que los bijuu son inestables y malvados.

-Vuelve dentro –le dije. Sonrió y la noté en mí, otra vez. Oí unos suaves golpes en la puerta y fui a abrir.

-Hola, Deidara –allí se encontraba el apuesto joven-. ¿Deseas algo?

-Venía a ver qué tal estabas, hum –dijo sonriendo-. Y a hablar un poco contigo.

-Claro –me eché a un lado para dejarle pasar. Le hice una seña para que se sentara en la cama conmigo.

-Bien, ¿qué quieres saber? –pregunté, sin rodeos.

-Primero, ¿de veras es Itachi tu hermano? –dijo. Sonreí y asentí brevemente-. ¿Cómo lo aguantas?

-Bueno, no es precisamente el alma de la fiesta y es bastante frío, pero es bueno conmigo, todo lo bueno que puede ser, claro. Pero siempre me trató muy bien, casi siempre con indiferencia, pero es mi hermano.

Deidara sonrió, tenía una sonrisa preciosa, toda llena de destellos.

-¿Y qué me dices de Sasuke, tu otro hermano?  
-Pues, le quiero mucho, es mi hermano gemelo, pero ahora vive cegado por el odio.

-Ya veo. ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

Suspiré.

-Se supone que Pein quiere mi bijuu…

-Pero, ¿no podría haber ordenado que fuéramos a por ti, cómo con los otros jinchuurikis?

-Eso pensé yo también, pero creo que Itachi no estaba por la labor, je –reí-. Así que Pein decidió hacerme formar parte de Akatsuki y que le enseñara mi poder por las buenas.

-¿Enseñarle tu poder?

-Controlo bastante bien a mi bijuu, es muy pacífica y creo que lo que Pein quiere es conocer a los bijuu, por eso no me hará daño, espero.

-Ah, me alegro qué estés aquí –dijo y, con gran asombro por mi parte, de una boca que tenía en la palma de su mano salió una lengua.

-¡Wow! –dije-. ¡Cómo mola!

Acercó la lengua a mi cara y me lamió la mejilla. Solté una carcajada.

-¿Te gusta? Con esto hago mi arte. –dijo.

-¿Eres un artista?

-Ajá. Veo que tú también –dijo examinando los dibujos.

-Sí –se levantó de la cama.

-Me voy, ya nos veremos –sonrió una vez más antes de irse

-Qué mono… -dije una vez que se hubo ido y estuviera bien lejos.

-

Me desperté muy tarde a la mañana siguiente, me lavé la cara y me miré en el espejo.

Piel blanca, ojos negros, pelo negro, corto y en punta. Exactamente igual que mi hermano Sasuke**2**. Bajé a la cocina donde se encontraban todos los miembros, exceptuando a Pein y a su compañero, desayunando.

Vi a Itachi en la encimera de la cocina haciéndose una tostada, me acerqué a él y le besé en la mejilla. Él ni me dijo que parara ni que continuara, me miró con indiferencia y siguió con su tostada.

-¿H-habéis visto eso? –dijo Kisame, en un susurro.

-Joder, seguro que lo tiene embrujado –dijo el religioso.

-Es su hermana, no la va a mandar a la porra –dijo una voz que me sobresaltó el corazón, Sasori había intervenido en la conversación. Me dirigí hacia el único asiento libre, que casualmente era el que estaba a la izquierda del de mi niisan.

-Yo sigo flipando –dijo Kisame, de nuevo y todos asintieron mientras yo hacía caso omiso y me untaba alegremente una tostada con mermelada de arándanos.

-

Y así pasaron dos semanas. Me llevaba muy bien con los miembros de la organización aunque todavía no se había hecho oficial el que yo fuera miembro de Akatsuki. Y lo que yo creía que había sido un capricho se había convertido en amor. Estaba completamente enamorada de Sasori, por primera vez en mi vida me había enamorado. Cada vez que lo veía, sonreía y cuando me tocaba, cosa que no sucedía con frecuencia, sentía fuego. Pero no penséis que me comportaba de forma tonta, tímida e infantil. No, estaba decidida a estar con él.

-¿No tienes misiones, Nounou**3**? –le pregunté a Itachi. Los miembros ya se habían acostumbrado a mis particulares formas de llamar a Itachi.

-Hmp. –contestó. Reí, pero una voz cortó mis risas.

-Hola, pequeña –dijo una grave y profunda voz a mis espaldas-. Tenemos que hablar.

-

**1-En este fanfic, Sasori es una marioneta humana, pero su cuerpo no es de madera como en el manga y el anime, sino que tiene un revestimiento de piel, humana y cálida.**

**2- Lucia es la hermana pequeña de Itachi y es gemela de Sasuke, por lo que físicamente es como él. Tiene el mismo peinado que Sasuke, un poco más largo y en lo demás se parece a él, excepto en la personalidad, que es muy diferente de la de Sasuke. **

**3- Forma cariñosa que tiene Lucia de llamar a Itachi. Aunque también le llama niisan (hermano). Se pronuncia Nunú.**

**Gracias por leer! No se cuando subire continuacion, no puedo pasar mucho tiempo en el ordenador por mi espalda y mas me vale que estudie mas este trimestre, me machacan mucho T.T**

**1 beso y feliz año y todo eso!**

**LuciaUchiha**


	3. Rutina

_-__Hola, pequeña –dijo-. Tenemos que hablar._

-Claro, Pein.

-Bien, en lo sucesivo, tendrías que llamarme Líder o Pein-sama, pero creo que contigo me conviene más hacer una... excepción. Sígueme –agregó, dándose la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta de entrada. Estuvimos caminando hasta llegar a lo que parecía la entrada de una cueva. Hizo un extraño sello y la roca que había obstruyendo la entrada se apartó.

-Esta es la sala de extracciones –dijo.- No vendrás nunca a este lugar.

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-No conviene...traumatizarte –sonrió maquiavélicamente pero enseguida volvió a su expresión habitual, de total indiferencia.- Vámonos.

-¡Hai! –salimos de la cueva y volvimos a la inmensa mansión. En la entrada todavía se encontraba Itachi y también estaban los demás miembros que acababan de llegar. Y lo que más me sorprendió fue que, junto a la puerta de la sala, se encontraba **la **compañera de Pein, como no la había visto antes había supuesto que también sería hombre pero se ve que me equivoqué. Era hermosa, tenía el pelo azulado y un _piercing _debajo del labio. La miré y luego aparté la vista.

Todos los allí presentes me miraban. Fijé mi vista en Sasori que me miraba intensamente.

-Me subo a mi habitación –me dirigí a las escaleras y qué casualidad que para subir por ellas tenía que pasar en medio de Sasori y Deidara. Pasé prácticamente tocando a Sasori que no se apartó lo más mínimo para dejarme pasar y que, inexplicablemente, no llevaba su capa y le rocé el brazo desnudo. Subí rápidamente las escaleras y entré en mi habitación. Una vez en ella, me puse a bailar sin saber lo que hacía, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta me detuvieron de continuar con mi infantil comportamiento.

-Hola, Lucía –la mujer de pelo azulado me saludó con una sonrisa encantadoramente maternal.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? –le pregunté haciéndome a un lado.

-Soy Konan. Me alegro de que hayas venido. A veces, viene bien la compañía y conversación de una mujer.

-Claro, yo también lo creo –a partir de esa declaración empezamos a hablar animadamente.

-

Reíamos, reíamos a carcajadas.

-No sabes lo que me dijo Itachi antes de venir –dije entre risas.

-¿El qué? –Konan se había quitado la capa y estaba revolcándose de risa por una anécdota especialmente graciosa de Itachi. Paró de reír y me miró seria. Yo también la miré, muy digna.

-Cito textualmente...

-

...Itachi y yo nos encontrábamos de camino a la mansión y yo le iba preguntando cosas sobre los miembros.

_-¿Hay hombres? –pregunté, interesada._

_-De las nueve personas, incluyéndome, sólo hay una mujer._

_-Interesante... –me miró perspicazmente._

_-No creas, no hay ninguno guapo, excepto yo._

_-Jo... yo que me había ilusionado –mi mente ya había comenzado a divagar sobre posibles bombones que le alegraban a una la vista, pero parece que nada..._

-

-¿¡En serio!? –dijo Konan.- Voy a matar a tu hermano. Vale que ni Kakuzu ni Zetsu son unos hombres muy apuestos pero...¿¡Pein!?¿¡Hidan!?¿¡Sasori!? -Es que fue llegar a Akatsuki, ver a Hidan y pensar: Nota mental, matar a Itachi. Luego, ver a Deidara: Nota mental 2: Matar dolorosamente a Itachi. Pero cuando apareció Sasori, eso ya fue: Nota mental 3: Matar y castrar dolorosamente a Itachi. -Te ayudo a matar a tu hermano. -Es que, vamos, con lo guapísimo que es Sasori. –Konan movió la cabeza como catapultada con un resorte.- ¿Qué? -Con que... el marionetista ¿eh? -¿De qué hablas? -Te gusta. -No digas tonterías. -¿Te gusta o no? -No diré absolutamente nada. -¡Ajá! Eso demuestra que te gusta –sonrió abiertamente. -Eres tonta –en ese preciso instante llamaron a la puerta.- ¡Entre! Alto, perfecto y endemoniadamente guapo. Así era la persona parada justo enfrente de mi puerta, allí se encontraba Sasori. -¡Hola! –grité, me miró y me sonrió de lado. -Toma tus ropas, tienes que ir a ver a Pein dentro de diez minutos. -Gracias, guapo –cerré la puerta en cuanto salió el pelirrojo, haciendo caso omiso a mi piropo. -Y dices... que no te gusta –dijo Konan, tocándose el pelo. -¡No me gusta! –grité, enfadada. Me percaté de lo que me había dado el marionetista-. ¿Qué es? Una capa como la que usaban todos y un sombrero de paja, con tiras cayéndole. -Tu uniforme -Yo no me pongo eso –dije. -Técnicamente, no hace falta que te lo pongas aquí dentro –dijo-. Pero te lo tienes que poner cuando tengas misiones. -Lo que faltaba. Bien, me iré a ver a Pein –dije. -Suerte –me gritó Konan. -Si me hará falta con tu **novio –**le dije para picarla. -¡No es mi novio!

-

-Tu deber es ser miembro de esta organización, puedes ir dónde quieras hacer lo que quieras, pero cómo le digas a alguien sobre esto o te escapes –advirtió Pein-. Te mataremos. ¿Entendiste, niña?

-Hai –llevábamos un rato dentro de su despacho. Me había hecho firmar un contrato en el que decía que si rompía algo lo pagaba, cosa que estaba firmada por Kakuzu, obviamente.

-Toma tu anillo –extendí la mano y el dejó caer un pesado anillo. Lo examiné mejor, en el kanji del centro ponía "Luz"

-Ahora, largo –dijo-. Y dile a Konan que venga a hacerme compañía –añadió-.

-

-Que vayas a hacer compañía a "Señoritonometoqueslospiercings" –le dije a Konan, que seguía en mi cuarto.

-Vaya, ¿que querrá? –dijo.

-Sexo.

-No seas malsonante, Lucía, o me chivo a tu hermano –con esas palabras se fue. Me coloqué el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha, el izquierdo lo reservaba para cuando me casara.

-_Con Sasori ¿no? –_dijo Rukia en mi mente.

-Estúpida... –pensé.

-

Pasaron así cuatro meses. Me había hecho perfectamente a la rutina de Akatsuki. Te levantas, desayunas, matas a alguien, cenas y te acuestas.

Aunque yo me saltaba un poco las reglas. Lo primero que se debía cumplir: no entrar en las habitaciones de los demás miembros sin permiso. Ya la había roto. Segundo: vestir con el uniforme. Me lo ponía sólo cuando era necesario, la capa picaba y me molestaba el sombrero.

Todavía recuerdo mi primera misión, fue algo desastrosa.


	4. Misiones, misiones y más misiones

**Hola!! Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que malgastaron un minuto de su tiempo para dejarme un review ^^ Aquí esta el 4º capitulo, quería hacerlo un pelín más largo, pero quería cortarlo en ese parte del cap. (matdme xDDD)**

**Sin mas que añadir, _excepto que los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen, son De Masashi Kishimoto_, les dejo con el FF!!** Misiones, misiones y más misiones.

* * *

-

-

Nuestra misión; y digo nuestra porque, obviamente, no me dejaron ir sola; fue terrible. Pero no porque no consiguiéramos nuestro objetivo, simplemente porque acabé hecha un asco, tanto física como mentalmente.

Me mandaron con Kisame, ya que Itachi estaba cumpliendo otra misión. No podía negar que tenía ganas de saber algo más sobre Kisame, aunque al principio me desagradara en extremo.

Ambos caminamos por el bosque que está situado a la salida de la mansión Akatsuki. Al principio, Kisame puede parecer serio, pero lo es menos que Itachi y más que Deidara, como he podido comprobar en lo poco que llevo en esta organización.

-Nunca pensé que te mandarían una misión tan pronto, niña –dijo Kisame, sin dejar de caminar. Llevaba su espada sujeta y apoyada en su hombro.

-¿Porqué?

- Apenas llevas unos meses aquí, y estás simplemente porque Itachi es tu hermano, tus habilidades son buenas, pero estás muy verde.

-¡Oye! Tú que sabes de mis habilidades… -susurré.

-¿Crees que nadie se entera de tus entrenamientos?

La verdad es que ahí llevaba razón, los últimos meses los había pasado entrenando con distintos miembros de Akatsuki, algunos entrenamientos habían ido bien y otros no tanto.

-

-

_-¡Vamos, defiéndete, niña! _

_Deidara me lanzó unos explosivos que a duras penas pude esquivar._

_-¡Y cómo narices quieres que lo haga si no tengo técnicas de defensa para frenar tus explosivos!_

_Deidara rió, mientras me lanzaba más explosivos. _

_-Este tío es un sádico –pensé, mientras me escondía detrás de una roca. _

_-Oh, vamos, un –dijo exasperado-. Este entrenamiento es para que aprendas a luchar a distancia, pequeña gran artista._

_Volvió a reír. Salí de mi escondite._

**Fin Lucia's POV**

_-¡Gokakyu no jutsu! –gritó Lucía, haciendo los sellos de jutsu. Deidara lo esquivó con suma facilidad._

_-¿Quieres hacer algo productiv…? –no pudo terminar la frase porque se vio en el aire debido a una patada que le había propinado Lucía en la mandíbula._

_-¡Era un clon! –dijo Deidara, cayendo al suelo. Lucía fue detrás de él y se puso encima suyo, colocándole un kunai en el cuello. _

_-Vaya –sonrió Deidara-. Qué postura tan interesante, un._

_-Imbécil… -Deidara se dio la vuelta, quedando él encima de Lucía. Ella se dio cuenta de la cercanía de ambos y que él no intentaba nada por romperla, por eso Lucía le apretó el kunai contra el cuello._

**Lucia's POV**

_-Tranquila –Deidara se separó-. Fin del entrenamiento –Me sonrió, mientras me alargaba una mano para ayudarme a levantarme._

-

-

-Hmp –me acordaba de ese entrenamiento, me había parecido fácil, luego descubrí que Pain le había dicho a Deidara que no se pasara.

-Llegamos, mocosa.

Nos paramos delante de lo que parecía ser una fortaleza. Había un guardia en la entrada.

-¿Un solo guardia? –pregunté, incrédula.

-Es una misión sencilla, si fuera un poco más difícil morirías.

Ignoré su comentario. Nos escondimos detrás de una roca donde divisábamos bien al guardia.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –me dijo. Asentí y me quité la capa y el sombrero de Akatsuki, dejándolos detrás de un árbol. Debajo de la capa llevaba un pantalón negro corto y una camiseta ajustada. Me dirigí al guardia, mientras notaba como Kisame se escondía.

El guardia reparó en mi presencia.

-¡Eh! ¡Alto, seas quién seas! –me dijo, blandiendo un kunai.

-¡No me haga daño! –tenía que fingir que era una damisela en apuros para que bajara la guardia.

-Pero si solo eres una niña –me enfurecí. ¿Niña? Se guardo su kunai y me sonrió amablemente. En ese momento, Kisame apareció, y le dio con Samehada al guardia, que murió.

-Vía libre –me dijo. No reaccioné-. Vamos, niña, es sólo un muerto, dentro de poco tendrás que matar tú también.

No le hice caso y seguí mirando el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre. Era joven, tendría una familia, igual estaba casado. Pero eso ya no me debía importar, no ahora que estaba en Akatsuki. Fui a por mi capa y mi sombrero y me los puse otra vez.

Kisame y yo entramos en la fortaleza, más que castillo, parecía un templo. Según lo que me había dicho Kisame teníamos que recoger un rollo, con unos sellos para hacer jutsus de curación. Pain decía que Konan me convertiría en ninja curandero.

Fuimos por todas las salas, Kisame me mandaba a mí mirar si el rollo se encontraba allí. Parecía un castillo abandonado. En una de las salas tropecé con un saliente del suelo y me caí. Me levanté rápidamente y miré al suelo. Había una especie de trampilla, intenté abrirla, pero no podía.

-¡Kisame! Creo que he encontrado algo. –Le llamé y vino a ver lo que había encontrado. Abrió la trampilla con asombrosa facilidad y ambos miramos hacia abajo.

-Perfecto –dijo-. Tú primero.

-¿Y eso porqué?

Me miró amenazante.

-Es menos importante si mueres tú.

Salté por la trampilla, caí sobre el duro suelo, que se encontraba a unos dos metros más abajo. Kisame saltó detrás de mí. Estábamos en medio de un pasillo muy estrecho, sin luz.

-Supongo que no tendrás cerillas –le dije.

-Haz un Katon –me dijo, alargándome una antorcha de una de las paredes. Encendí la antorcha y la sujeté. Caminamos durante un buen rato en silencio.

Llegamos a una especia de sala rectangular con vitrinas y grabados en las paredes.

-¿Qué es esto? –dije, pero todo se volvió negro y ya no vi más.

-

-

_Oscuridad, frío, dolor, oscuridad, soledad, oscuridad. No veía nada y lo veía todo, todo lo que ya había pasado._

_-Vaya, ¿qué estuviste haciendo? –Fugaku hablaba a una niña de siete años._

_-Dibujar._

_-El arte no sirve, tsk, tendrías que haber sido varón, hubieras sido de provecho._

_-_

_La visión cambió._

_-_

_-¡Mamá! –una niña chillaba incontroladamente mientras alguien la alejaba del cuerpo de su madre._

_-_

_-Vámonos de aquí_

_-_

_-No puedes volver._

_-_

_-Están todos muertos._

_-_

_-Él también está muerto por dentro, no volverá a sonreír._

_-_

_-Venganza._

_-_

En ese instante, me desperté.

* * *

**Tardaré lo menos posible en subir la continuación, ahora estoy con los exámenes finales, pero después de eso llega el veranito y podré escribir tranquilamente ^^**

**Adios!! Espero que os haya gustado ^^ Si es así, dejadme un review !! =D**


End file.
